UN VERDADERO PRINCIPE
by Any16-chan
Summary: Sakura solo disponía de dos días para enseñar a un rudo Miembro de las Fuerzas Militares Especiales a hacerse pasar por un príncipe, quien estaba amenazado por terroristas. ¿Lo lograra? ¿Estara dispuesto Sasuke a cooperar?
1. PROLOGO

_**Sakura solo disponía de dos días para enseñar a un rudo miembro de las Fuerzas Militares Especial es hacerse pasar por un príncipe que estaba amenazado por terroristas. Sasuke a pesar de su parecido físico con el guapísimo príncipe no tenia nada k ver con el aristócrata. Sakura pensaba que seria imposible, sin embargo, él estaba convencido que lo lograría. **_

_**UN VERDADERO PRINCIPE**_

Algunos le llama amigo por que esta de su lado, pero los lanzamisiles y los bombarderos no se les puede llamar así, al menos eso pensaba el comandante del escuadrón de operaciones especiales Sasuke Uchiha. Que si fuera amigo o no una bomba seguía siendo algo desastroso y destruiría sin ningún prejuicio lo que se pusiera a su paso. Cualquier cosa, o cualquier persona, entre los bombarderos y sus objetivos militares, corría un grave riesgo.

Y ese pelotón estaba ahí en medio de los bombarderos y los objetivos. Estaba más hacia el territorio enemigo, junto a una gran bodega.

Sasuke Uchiha, comandante del pelotón Alpha, alzo la vista de los explosivos que estaba colocando junto con Naruto y Suigetsu junto a la pared de la embajada del país de la Niebla. Era de noche pero no se podían apreciar ni la luna ni las estrellas ya que todo estaba iluminado con las explosiones y disparos. Todo parecía tan irreal.

Solo que esto si era real. Era demasiado real y peligroso. Incluso aunque el pelotón nos fueran alcanzado por el fuego, Sasuke y sus hombre corrían grave riesgo de encontrarse con los enemigos. Si eran capturados, los escuadrones eran tratados como espías y ejecutados después de haberlos torturado en busca de información.

Pero que se le podía hacer, si ese era su trabajo. Para esto era para lo que eran entrenados los soldados de las Fuerza Especiales. Todos los hombres del pelotón de Sasuke hacían su trabajo con precisión y seguridad en si mismos. Ya que no era la primera vez que hacían un rescate en zona de guerra, y claro no seria la ultima.

Sasuke comenzó a silbar mientras trataba con los explosivos y Suigetsu solo lo observaba con incredulidad.

-Sasuke trabaja mejor cuando silba-explico Naruto a través dl micrófono que estaba en el casco-Me volvió loco durante el entrenamiento, hasta que por fin me acostumbre. Sera mejor que te vallas acostumbrando.

-Genial- se dijo así mismo Suigetsu ayudándole a Sasuke con el explosivo.

Le temblaban las manos.

Sasuke levanto la vista y miro a Suigetsu, era nuevo en el escuadrón. Estaba asustado, pero lo combatía y solo apretaba los dientes. Puede que le temblaran los dientes pero estaba haciendo bien su trabajo

-Te dan miedo los ataques aéreos, ¿no es así Suigetsu?-dijo Sasuke gritando para que lo oyeran. Se oían las sirenas y alarmas por todas partes. Y claro esta, las bombas que destruían los edificios alrededor. Maldición, estaba en una estúpida guerra.

Suigetsu abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió.

-Te entiendo y se como te sientes-grito Sasuke mientras daba los últimos toques a los explosivos que abrirían un agujero en la pared de la embajada.- Puedo nadar kilómetros, puedo saltar de un helicóptero al agua helada, puedo saltar en paracaídas desde treinta mil pies de altura, incluso puedo enfrentarme a un religioso. Pero esto, tengo que admitir, meterse en la Roca (país) con bombas cayendo del cielo sin ningún punto me da miedo a mi también.-

-¿Miedo?-dijo Suigetsu -¿A usted? Jefe, si hay algo en el mundo que le de miedo aun no lo han inventado.

-Trabajar con armas nucleares- dijo Sasuke-. Eso si que me da miedo.

-A mi también- añadió Naruto

-No creo que halla un solo soldado de la Fuerza militar que no tenga miedo a desactivar las malditas armas nucleares-.

-Ya esta- dijo Sasuke sonriendo ligeramente.

El plan era sencillo, abrirían el agujero en la pared, entrarían, sacarían a los civiles y estarían a medio camino del punto de extracción en menos de diez minutos. Y claro, cuanto antes mejor. Los que le había dicho a Suigetsu no era broma, odiaba los ataques aéreos.

Naruto estaba de pie y transmitió el mensaje a los demás con gestos, por si acaso no habían oído a Sasuke por el radio con el estruendo de las explosiones.

El suelo tembló cuando una bomba cayó en la inmediaciones. Naruto miro a Sasuke y sonrió al escuchar a Suigetsu maldecir en voz baja.

Sasuke se rio y encendió la mecha.

-Tenemos cuarenta segundos- dijo a Naruto, quien indico la cifra con los dedos para que el resto del escuadrón lo viera. Todos se dirigieron al otro lado de la calle para protegerse.

Pareciera que cuando una bomba va a explotar, por un momento el tiempo se ralentizara. Sasuke observo los rostros de sus compañeros y pudo ver adrenalina en sus ojos y en las mandíbulas las cuales las tenían apretadas. Todos eran buenos hombre y claro esta, el iba a hacer que salieran con vida de esa misión, es mas iban a hacer que salieran intactos.

No le hizo falta mirar el segundero para percatarse que faltaba poco tiempo, a pesar que pareciera que se había alargado infinitamente.

Fue una gran explosión pero él apenas la escucho por encima de las demás explosiones de mayor intensidad que sucedían por toda la ciudad.

Antes de que el polvo a causa de la explosión se asentara, Naruto se puso en camino, atravesando la calle, siempre alerta por los posibles francotiradores. El entro primero por el pequeño boquete que habían dejado en el muro de la embajada del País de la Niebla.

Sai se ocupaba de la radio e hizo saber a los de apoyo en el aire que estaba entrando. Sasuke estaba seguro que las fuerzas aéreas estarían demasiado ocupados como para prestar atención al peloto Alpha. Pero Sai solo hacia su trabajo, al igual que el resto del equipo. Eran un equipo. Siete hombres, siete de los mejores y mas brillantes, entrenados solo para trabajas y luchar juntos, hasta la muerte si fuese necesario.

Sasuke siguió a Naruto y a Gaara hasta el sótano de la embajada. Suigetsu iba detrás, Sai y el resto del equipo se quedaron vigilando.

Dentro todo estaba totalmente oscuro, Sasuke saco sus gafas de visión nocturna justo a tiempo , pues, estuvo a punto de chocar con Gaara y de romperse la nariz con el fusil que su compañero llevaba colgado en su espalda.

-Espera- dijo Gaara.

E imito a Sasuke y a Naruto al ponerse sus gafas.

Todo estaba completamente solo, salvo ellos, arañas y serpientes, y todo lo que se arrastrase contra el suelo.

-El plano esta mal. Se supone que debe de haber unas escaleras-murmuro Naruto caminando hacia delante para echar una ojeada. Tenían un gran problema.

Sasuke saco el mapa de la embajada del bolsillo de su chaleco, ya lo había memorizado previamente. El plano que tenia era un edificio completamente diferente. Muy probablemente seria la embajada de la Niebla en alguna otra ciudad, o en algún país en algún lado del mundo. Alguien lo había arruinado.

Naruto los observaba y Sasuke supo que el oficial estaba pensando exactamente igual. El genio que se hubiese encargado de los planos iba a pasar unos días muy desagradables la semana siguiente. O quizás antes. Por que el comandante y el oficial en jefe del pelotón Alpha del escuadrón de operaciones especiales iban a hacerle una pequeña visita.

Pero, en ese momento tenían otro problema del cual ocuparse.

Había tres pasillos que conducían hacia la oscuridad. Pero ninguna escalera a la vista.

Neji y Shikamaru- ordeno Naruto- venid inmediatamente hasta aquí. Tenemos que dividirnos. Neji con Gaara, Shikamaru quédate con Suigetsu. Yo voy contigo Sasuke.

Naruto había leído el pensamiento de Sasuke y había hecho lo mas inteligente (si, aquí Naruto si piensa). Con excepción de Shikamaru, que se encargaba de vigilar a Suigetsu, el nuevo, Naruto había emparejado a todos de la mejor forma. Él y Sasuke se mantendrían juntos. De hecho, Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a revivir la Semana Infernal, un entrenamiento muy duro de una semana para poner a prueba a los soldados, y se mantenían unidos. De eso no hay duda.

Neji y Gaara tomaron el camino de la derecha. Shikamaru y Suigetsu, el de la izquierda. Sasuke y Naruto siguieron adelante, aun con las gafas de visión nocturna puestas, como si fueran dos extraterrestres.

Caminaban en silencio y Sasuke podía escuchar la respiración de todos por medio de los auriculares del casco. Él se movía lentamente, con precaución, comprobando que no hubiera trampas ni indicios de movimientos delante de ellos.

-Un almacén- escucho decir a Suigetsu por los auriculares.

-Lo mismo digo- susurro Gaara-. Aquí hay una bodega. No hay movimiento ni vida.

Sasuke capto el movimiento al mismo tiempo de Naruto. Prepararon sus armas y se agacharon a la vez.

Habían encontrado las escaleras que subían.

Y allí abajo, bajo las escaleras, asustado y tembloroso como una delgada rama en un huracán, se encontraba el príncipe de la Niebla, Satoshi Yamanaka, utilizando a tres de sus hombres como escudos.

-No disparen- Dijo Yamanaka en cuatro o cinco idiomas diferentes levantando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

Sasuke se enderezo, pero no bajo el arma hasta que todos los demás no levantaron las manos. Entonces se quito las gafas, parpadeando mientras sus ojos se ajustaban al brillo amarillo e la linterna que Naruto habías sacado del bolsillo.

-Buenas noches, Alteza -dijo-. Soy el teniente del escuadrón de operaciones especiales Sasuke Uchiha, y he venido para sacarlo de aquí.

-Lo hemos encontrado- dijo Sai por radios tras escuchar el saludo de Sasuke al príncipe por los auriculares-. Repito, lo hemos encontramos y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke oyó a Naruto reírse.

-Sasuke- dijo Naruto-, ¿Haz visto a este sujeto? Me refiero a que si lo haz mirado bien.

Una bomba exploto a unos quinientos metros de distancia dirección noroeste y el príncipe se a acurruco mas entre sus asustados ayudantes.

Si el príncipe hubiera estado de pie, seria de la misma altura que Sasuke, quizás un poco mas bajo.

Llevaba una chaqueta rasgada de seda blanca. Su atuendo era increíblemente llamativo. Estaba adornado con hombreras oradas, y lucia una fila entera de medallas en el pecho, por su valentía en los ataques enemigos, sin duda (nótese un ligero tono de sarcasmo). Los pantalones eran azules y estaban sucios a causa de la suciedad y el hollín.

Pero no fue el más gusto de vestir del príncipe lo que hizo que Sasuke se quedara con la boca abierta. Si no que fue su cara.

Mirar al príncipe era como mirarse en un espejo. Llevaba el pelo oscuro, mas largo que Sasuke pero, aparte de eso, el parecido era increíble. Ojos oscuros como la noche, cara alargada, mandíbula angulosa.

Aquel tipo era idéntico a Sasuke.


	2. EL PLAN

**Perdón por no presentarme en el prologo pero se me olvido, jejeje; y después ya no lo pude poner. Espero que les agrade esta historia.**

**Naruto no es mío es del gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia tampoco me pertenece, solo la transcribo de un libro (que no recuerdo su autora) XD**

**Bueno ya que lo puse solo lo pongo una vez ^^**

**UNO**

_Algunos años más tarde_

_Konoha_

Todas las cámaras de televisión estaban grabando cuando Satoshi Yamanaka, príncipe del Pais de la Niebla, entro en el aeropuerto.

Una multitud de gente, entre ellos, embajadores, ayudantes de embajadores y políticos se acercaron hacia el para saludarlo, pero el príncipe se detuvo un instante para sonreír directamente a las cámaras y enviarles un saludo.

Estaba siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Sakura Haruno, asesora de imagen profesional, se permitió suspirar aliviada durante un breve instante. Pero solo un instante, por que conocía muy bien a Satoshi Yamanaka, y sabía que era un perfeccionista. No había forma de que el príncipe Satoshi, hermano de la mejor amiga y compañera de habitación durante la escuela de Sakura, fuese a quedar satisfecho con lo que viera aquel día en las noticias de la noche.

Aun así, tenia motivos para estar satisfecho. Era el primer día de su viaje de voluntad a Konoha, y estaba espectacular, desprendiendo su encanto personal y sus muy refinados modales. Satoshi se estaba acordando de mirar directamente a las cámaras de las noticias. Mantenía la barbilla baja y controlaba los movimientos de sus ojos. Y, gracias a Dios, para un hombre a los ataques de nervios y ansiedad, parecía relajado y tranquilo. Estaba dándole a la prensa lo que quería, el primer plano de un príncipe de la Niebla, simpático, carismático y atractivo.

Oh si, y soltero. Había olvidado la palabra soltero de la lista. Y, si Sakura conocía a las mujeres de Konoha, y la conocía bien, pues ese era su trabajo, millones de mujeres verían la televisión esa noche y soñarían con convertirse en princesas.

No hay nada como la fiebre de cuento de hadas entre el publico para reforzar las relaciones entre dos gobiernos. Eso si, la fiebre de cuentos de hadas y el reciente hallazgo de petróleo en territorio de la Niebla.

Pero Satoshi no era el único que jugaba con las cámaras de televisión de aquella mañana.

Sakura vio como el senador Iruka Umino mostraba una sonrisa tan falsamente genuina y tan descaradamente a los periodistas que le dieron ganas de reír.

Pero claro que no se rio. Si algo había aprendido durante su niñez y su adolescencia en tanto que era hija de un hombre de negocios internacional que se trasladaba a un país diferente cada año, era que los diplomáticos y los representantes de gobierno, sobre todo la realeza, se tomaban a si mismos muy en serio.

Asi que, en vez de reírse, se mordió las mejillas por dentro al tiempo que se detenía varios pasos por detrás del príncipe, a la cabeza de la multitud de ayudantes, secretarios y consejeros que formaban parte del sequio real.

-Alteza, en nombre del gobierno de Konoha- dijo Umino con su marcado acento propio de Konoha mientras le daba la mano al príncipe-, me gustaría darle la bienvenida a la capital de nuestro país.

-Le saludo con el eterno honor y la tradición de la Niebla- dijo el príncipe-, que también llevo en mi corazón.

Si pensaron que se las hacia de presumido, nada de eso, solo era un saludo "típico". En si, nada especial, pero funcionaba bien con las multitudes.

Umino comenzó ha hablar y Sakura desvió la atención.

Podía verse reflejada en las ventanas del aeropuerto, con su traje color crema y su pelo de un extraño color rosa (y no se lo tiño, por alguna extraña razón nació así) recogido por una coleta y dejando unos mechones traviesos al frente. Alta, delgada y serena, su imagen oscilo ligeramente al tiempo que un avión despegaba, provocando un gran estruendo en la pista.

Era una ilusión. En realidad ella estaba nerviosa y estresada, pues para variar se decía que, si Satoshi no seguía sus instrucciones y acaba mirando mal a la cámara, la culpa seria de ella y solo de ella. El sudor recorría por sus hombros, otra señal más del estrés por el que se encontraba. No, so se sentía ni serena bni fría, a pesar de la impresión que pudiera causar.

La había contratado por que su amiga, la princesa Ino, sabía que Sakura estaba intentando que su negocio despegara. Por supuesto, había hecho trabajos pequeños y más detallados, pero esta era la primera vez en la que el riesgo era tan grande. Si Sakura triunfaba con Satoshi Yamanaka, se correría la voz y tendría mas trabajo del que pudiera imaginar. Si triunfaba con Yamanaka…

Pero también la había contratado por otra razón. La habían contratado por que Ino, preocupada por la economía de la Niebla, reconocía la importancia de aquel viaje. A pesar de enseñar al hermano de Ino aparecer calmado y relajado ante las cámaras era el primer trabajo importante de Sakura como asesora de imagen, Ino confiaba en su amiga de toda la vida para llevar a cabo la tarea.

-Cuento mucho contigo, Sakura- le había dicho Ino por teléfono la noche relación con Konoha es demasiado importante, no dejes que Satoshi lo estropee.

Hasta el momento Satoshi lo estaba haciendo bien. Tenía buen aspecto y sonaba bien. Pero era muy pronto como para que Sakura se sintiera satisfecha. Su trabajo consistía en que el príncipe siguiera viéndose bien y sonara adecuadamente.

A Satoshi no le agradaba especialmente la amiga de su hermana pequeña, y el sentimiento era mutuo. El era un hombre impaciente y con mal carácter, muy acostumbrado a que se hiciesen las cosas a su manera. Demasiado acostumbrado debía admitir.

A Sakura solo le quedaban esperanzas de que viera las noticias aquella noche y reconocer el éxito de la jornada. Si no era así, ella se enteraría, eso si que era seguro.

Sakura sabia muy bien que, durante el viaje del príncipe a Konoha, iba a ganarse el sueldo peso a peso. Porque, aunque Satoshi Yamanaka fuere encantador en apariencia, también era arrogante y malcriado. Y exigente, Y a veces muy irracional. Ocasionalmente, no muy amable.

Pero conocía el protocolo. Estaba en su ambiente cuando se trataba de galas y ceremonias, de fiestas y de cualquier otro evento social. Sabía todo lo que hay que saber sobre ropa y moda. Podía distinguir la seda japonesa de la americana con un solo roce. Sabia de vinos y gourmet. Contrataba infinidad de ayudantes y consejeros para que le bailaran el agua y le proporcionaran la información necesaria para ser representante de un país.

Sakura observo como Satoshi le daba la mano a los diplomáticos de Konoha. Sonreía con encanto y ella prácticamente podía oír el sonido de las cámaras acercando el zoom para sacarle un primer plano.

El príncipe miro directamente al objetivo y sonrió más. Malcriado o no, nadie podía negar que era un hombre atractivo, con un cuerpo atlético y un atractivo rostro.

¿Guapo? No, pensaba Sakura. Llamarlo guapo no podía ser acertad. Mas bien el príncipe era imponente. Era una obra de arte. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro y la cara alargada y delgada. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche, enmarcados por unas pestañas increíblemente largas. Su mandíbula era angulosa y la nariz, fuerte y masculina.

Pero Sakura conocía al príncipe desde que tenía quince años y el diecinueve. Naturalmente, enseguida se había sentido atraída por el, pero le había llevado poco tiempo darse cuenta no era en absoluto tan alegre y bondadoso como su hermana. De hecho, Satoshi era más bien aburrido y siempre se mantenía preocupado por su apariencia. Pasaba gran cantidad de tiempo frente al espejo, haciendo que Ino y Sakura se rieran a carcajadas mientras se peinaba, flexionando los músculos y examinaba la blancura de sus dientes perfectos.

Aun así, la atracción de Sakura ha Satoshi no había desaparecido por completo hasta una conversación que había tenido con él, cuando se dio cuenta de que, bajo su fachada encantadora, su rostro atractivo y su cuerpo perfecto, no había nada mas.

Al menos nada en lo que ella estuviese interesada.

Aunque tenia que admitir que, hasta la fecha, su imagen romántica de hombre perfecto era alguien moreno, alto y guapo. Alguien con pómulos marcados y hermosos ojos de negro azabache. Alguien muy parecido al príncipe Satoshi, pero claro esta, con cerebro en su cabeza y un corazón que amara algo más que su propio reflejo en el espejo.

No estaba buscando a un príncipe. Es mas, no estaba buscando, punto. No tenía tiempo para romanticismos, al menos no hasta que su negocio despegara.

Cuando la banda comenzó a tocar el himno de la Niebla, Sakura volvió a contemplar su borroso reflejo en la ventana. Un destello de luz desde la galería del nivel superior llamo su atención. Era muy extraño. Le habían dicho que el personal del aeropuerto restringiría el acceso a la segunda planta como medida de seguridad.

Giro la cabeza para mirar directamente hacia allí y se dio cuenta de que el destello que había visto era el reflejo de la luz que salía desde el largo cañón de un rifle, un rifle que apuntaba directamente a Satoshi.

-¡Al suelo!- grito Sakura, pero su voz no se pudo oír por el ruido de las trompetas. El príncipe no podía oírla. Nadie podía oírla.

Corrió hacia el príncipe Satoshi y hacia todos los dignatarios de Konoha, sabiendo de ante mano que corría hacia el peligro, no se alejaba de el. De pronto una idea paso por su mente. Aquel no era un hombre por el que valiese la pena dar la vida. Pero no podía quedarse ahí parada y dejar que el hermano de su mejor amiga fuese asesinado. No mientras estuviera en sus mano evitarlo.

En el momento que sonaba un disparo, Sakura golpeo a Satoshi con fuerza a la altura de la cintura y lo tiro al suelo. Fue un movimiento digno de futbol americano del que su hermano Kiba habría estado orgulloso.

Se golpeo el hombro, se rasgo las medias y se araño la rodillas a caer.

Pero le salvo la vida al príncipe de la Niebla.

* * *

Cuando Sakura entro en la sala de conferencias del hotel, quedo muy claro que la reunión había empezado hace tiempo.

El senador Iruka estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa de conferencias. Se había quitado la chaqueta, tenia el nudo de la corbata aflojado y la camisa remangada. Asuma Sarutobi, el embajador de la Niebla en Konoha, estaba sentado a su lado. Otro diplomático y varios hombres que Sakura no conocía estaban sentados al otro lado de la mesa. Junto a las ventanas y puertas había hombres vestidos con trajes negros. Eran agentes de la GNdSP, guardaespaldas de la Guarda Nacional de Seguridad Privada enviados para proteger al príncipe. Pero ¿Por qué estaban ellos implicados? ¿a caso la vida de Satoshi aun corría riesgo?

Satoshi presidia la mesa, rodeado por una decena de ayudantes y consejeros. Tenia una bebida delante de el y hacia dibujos en la condensación del vaso.

Cuando Sakura entro a la habitación, Satoshi se puso de pie y el resto lo imito.

-Que alguien le consiga una silla a la señorita Haruno- ordeno el príncipe- Inmediatamente.

Uno de los ayudantes se aparto rápidamente de su silla cediéndosela a Sakura.

-Gracias dijo ella sonriendo.

-Siéntese ordeno el príncipe mientras volvía a tomar su lugar- Tengo una idea, pero no puede llevarse a cabo sin su ayuda.

Sakura miro directamente al príncipe. Después de haberlo salvado esa mañana, se lo habían llevado. No había vuelto a saber nada de el hasta entonces. Ni siquiera se había molestado en darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida, y, al parecer, no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de hacerlo en ese momento. Ella estaba trabajando para el, por lo cual estaba a su servicio. Puede que el esperara a que ella lo salvara. No consideraba que hubiera necesidad de mostrar gratitud.

Solo que ella no estaba a su servicio. De hecho, el año anterior cuando la hermana de Satoshi se había casado con su hermano, Kiba, había sido la dama de honor. Ella y el príncipe eran prácticamente familia, y, sin embargo el arrogante de Satoshi había insistido en que lo siguiera llamando alteza.

Sakura se sentó, acerco la silla a la mesa y el resto de los hombres se sentaron también.

-Tengo un doble- anuncio el príncipe-. Un hombre de Konoha. Mi idea es que el se haga pasar por mi durante lo que falta de viaje. De este modo, yo estaría a salvo.

-Perdón, Alteza- dijo Sakura inclinándose hacia delante-. Perdone mi confusión. ¿Su seguridad aun corre riesgo? –miro al senador Iruka-. ¿No han capturado al francotirador?

-Me temo que no- contesto el senador-. Y la GNdSP tiene razones para creer que los terroristas volverán a intentar acabar con la vida del príncipe durante estas semanas en las que estará aquí.

-¿Terroristas?- repitió Sakura mirando primero al embajador y luego al príncipe.

-La GNdSP ha identificado al francotirador- contesto Iruka-. Pertenece a la organización de terroristas del Sonido.

-¿Por qué iban a querer unos terroristas del Sonido asesinar al príncipe de la Niebla?- pregunto curiosa Sakura.

El embajador se quito las gafas y se froto los ojos en señal de estrés.

-Probablemente como represalia por la reciente alianza de la Niebla con Konoha- dijo.

-La GNdSP confirma que estos hombres en particular no se rinden fácilmente- dijo Iruka-. Incluso con altas medidas de seguridad, se espera que vuelvan a intentarlo. Lo que pretendemos es poner una solución al problema.

Sakura se rio. Se le escapo, no pudo evitarlo. La solución era mas que evidente.

-Cancelen el viaje.

-No podemos hacer eso- dijo Iruka.

Sakura miro al príncipe Satoshi que, por una vez, permanecía en silencio. Aunque no parecía contento.

-Se ha hecho demasiada publicidad del asunto- explico Iruka- Sabe tan bien como yo que el país de la Niebla necesita el apoyo de Konoha para sacar provecho del petróleo. Pero la idea del petróleo a un precio competitivo no es suficiente para asegurarse del dinero que necesitan. Y, francamente, las encuestas muestran que la preocupación publica por un país como la Niebla es poca. Casi nadie sabe de su existencia, y los pocos que lo saben no quieren dar su dinero, eso es seguro. No cuando sigue habiendo tantas cosas en las que invertir.

Sakura asintió, pues sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. Era una de las mayores preocupaciones de la princesa Ino.

-Además- añadió el senador-, podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para atrapar algunos terroristas. Y, desde luego, si son quienes creemos que son, tenemos que atraparlos.

-Pero, si sabe que va haber otro intento de asesinato…-pregunto Sakura mirando a Satoshi-. Alteza, ¿Cómo puede arriesgarse a correr otro riesgo?

-No tengo ninguna intención de correr ese riesgo-dijo Satoshi- De hecho, me quedare aquí, en Konoha, en una casa resguardada, hasta que el peligro haya pasado. Sin embargo, el viaje continuara según lo planeado, pero mi lugar lo ocupara el hombre que se parece a mi.

En ese momento las palabras del príncipe cobraron sentido. Había dicho que tenia un doble, alguien que se parecía mucho a el. Había dicho que era de Konoha.

-Ese hombre-dijo Iruka-¿Cómo se llama?

El príncipe se encogió de hombros y aclaro:

-¿Cómo voy a recordarlo? Sasuke. Sasuke no sé qué. Era un soldado.

-Sasuke no sé qué –repitió las mismas palabra Iruka, intercambiando una mirada de exasperación con el diplomático de su derecha.-. Un soldado llamado Sasuke. Solo habrá unos diez mil soldados en la Armada con ese nombre.

El embajador, sentado a la derecha de Iruka, se inclino hacia delante.

-Alteza-dijo pacientemente-, ¿Cuándo conoció a ese hombre?

-Era un de los soldados que me ayudo a escapar de la embajada en la Roca-contesto Satoshi.

-Un soldado de la Armada, un ANBU-murmuro el embajador-. No creo que tengamos problemas para localizarlo. Si no mal recuerdo, solo participo un equipo de siete hombres en aquella misión de rescate.

-¿Un ANBU?-pregunto Sakura echándose hacia delante-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un cuerpo de operaciones especiales- explico Iruka-. Son una unidad de elite que puede operar en cualquier parte, agua, tierra y aire. Si ese hombre que tanto se parece al príncipe es realmente un ANBU esta misión le va a ser pan comido para el.

-Pero era un individuo de origen popular-dijo el príncipe mirando a Sakura- Ahí entra usted. Enseñara a ese Sasuke a parecer y actuar como un príncipe. Podemos retrasar el viaje una semana, ¿No es eso lo que ha dicho usted?- pregunto a Iruka.

-Dos o tres días como mucho, señor- dijo el senador-. Podemos anunciar que tiene gripe y tratar de que el publico mantenga el interés dando partes sobre su salud. Pero el hecho es que, tras unos pocos días, ya no será noticia y la historia acabara. No podemos permitir que eso ocurra.

Dos o tres días. Dos o tres días para convertir a un rudo soldado de Konoha en un miembro de la realeza. ¿A quien pretendía engañar?

El senador Iruka descolgó un teléfono para comenzar a buscar al misterioso Sasuke.

El príncipe Satoshi observaba a Sakura atentamente.

-¿Puede hacerlo?-pregunto-.¿Puede convertir a ese Sasuke en un príncipe?

-¿En dos o tres días?

Satoshi asintió.

-Tendré que trabajar duro- dijo Sakura. Sabia que, si aceptaba entrar en ese plan tan descabellado, no podría despegarse de ese soldado ni un minuto. Tendría que entrenarlo a conciencia y estar preparado para advertir y corregir ese error-. Y, aun así, el resultado no estaba garantizado.

Satoshi se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el embajador Asuma.

-No puede hacerlo-dijo llanamente- Tendremos que cancelarlo. Prepare un vuelo devuelta a…

-No he dicho que no pueda hacerlo-interrumpió Sakura inmediatamente-, Alteza.

El príncipe se giro hacia ella y arqueo una ceja.

Sakura podía escuchar la voz de su amiga Ino. Cuento contigo, Sakura. La relación con Konoha es demasiado importante. Si aquel viaje se cancelaba, las esperanzas de Ino para el futuro se evaporarían. Y no solo las de Ino. Sakura no podía olvidar a aquella pequeña niña esperando en Saint Ana´s…

-¿Y bien? Pregunto Satoshi con impaciencia.

-De acuerdo-contesto Sakura-. Lo intentare,

El senador Iruka colgó el teléfono con aire triunfante.

-Creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro hombre-anuncio con una sonrisa-. Es el teniente de la Armada Sasuke Uchiha. Van a enviarme su foto por fax ahora mismo.

Sakura sintió una oleada de frio y calor al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿en que estaba pensando?, ¿en que se había metido? ¿Y si no lo podía llevar a cabo?

La alarma de fax comenzó a sonar. Tanto el príncipe como el senador se pusieron de pie y atravesaron la sala hasta donde estaba el aparato.

Sakura se quedo en silencio. Si no conseguía hacer ese trabajo, decepcionaría a su mejor amiga.

-Dios mío. Dijo Iruka mientras se iba imprimiendo la foto-. Es imposible.

Arranco la hoja de la maquina y se la entrego al príncipe.

Satoshi contemplo la imagen en silencio, atravesó la sala y entrego el papel a Sakura.

Salvando por el hecho de que el hombre de la foto iba vestido de uniforme, con los botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados (Imagínense a Sasuke-sexy-kun en uniforme)y las mangas remangadas, pasando igualmente por alto que tenia el pelo ligeramente mas corto que el príncipe, y si no se tomaba en cuenta que, en la imagen, esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. El hombre de la foto podría haber sido perfectamente el príncipe de de la Niebla. O, al menos, podría ser el hermano del príncipe.

El hermano mas guapo del príncipe.

Tenían la misma nariz, los mismos pómulos, la misma mandíbula bien definida y la misma barbilla. Era mas ancho que el príncipe Satoshi. Mas ancho y mas fuerte. Y aprecia mucho mas rudo. Muchísimo mas. Si la foto reflejaba la realidad, Sakura iba a tener que empezar desde el principio con ese hombre. Iba a tener que enseñarle a sentarse, a levantarse a caminar.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y vio como el príncipe la observaba.

-Algo me dice- dijo el con se elegante acento- que este es un perfecto trabajo para usted.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Iruka descolgó el teléfono y marco.

-Sí- dijo al auricular- Soy Iruka Umino. El senador Iruka Umino. Necesito a un soldado de la Armada. El teniente Sasuke…-consulto las notas que había tomado- Uchiha. Necesito que venga a Konoha y lo necesito para ayer.

_Lamento no poner a Itachi como príncipe pero como se darán cuenta el príncipe es demasiado arrogante y egoísta, y amo demasiado a Itachi como para hacerlo pasar como tal persona, por eso decidí inventar este nombre. Espero me entiendan._

_Si, se que la princesa Ino se escucha raro pero es la mejor amiga de Sakura, y que Kiba es el hermano de Sakura, al principio iba a poner a Gaara de hermano pero no me agrada la idea de un Gaa-Ino._

_Agradezco mucho sus reviews y me apure a actualizarlo pronto ya que mañana no voy a poder. Espero lo disfruten._


	3. DESCONOCIDO

**¡Hola a todos! Les quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, me chocan que pongan pretextos y no sea verdad, pero yo les seré sincera, me dio flojera hacer el capitulo, jeje. Bueno pero espero que la flojera no me domine y ahora si actualizar cada semana. Espero que disfruten el capitulo. **

**Gracias a todos por sus REVIEWS me alientan a seguir adelante.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto así como sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**¿Desconocido?**

Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cubierta de un barco alquilado, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, contemplando las nubes. Si, esas formas blancas y esponjosas en el cielo azul de Konoha, en constante movimiento, que siempre cambiaban, nunca permanecen igual.

Le gustaba aquello.

Le recordaba a su propia vida, fluida llena de sorpresas. Nunca sabía cuando una de estas formas inofensivas iba a convertirse de pronto en algún feroz dragón.

Pero a Sasuke le gustaban las cosas así. Le gustaba nunca saber que le esperaba detrás de una puerta, si una mujer o un tigre. Y, desde luego, en tanto que soldado del escuadrón de operaciones especiales, había tenido bastante de ambas cosas.

Pero ese día no había tigres ni mujeres a la vista. Estaba de permiso, y había decidido pasar sus días libres en el mar, en un barco de pesca.

Últimamente no había pasado mucho tiempo en el mar. Es más, los últimos meses, había pasado más de cien horas en un barco de la armada. Y había sido con el solo objetivo de entrenar. Había pasado algunas de sus horas como instructor, pero también había sido alumno. Esa era una de las cosas en las que consistía un soldado de las Operaciones Especiales. Ahí no importaba el rango ni la experiencia, ya que se tenía siempre que seguir aprendiendo, seguir entrenando, ponerse al corriente de las nuevas tecnologías y metodologías.

Sasuke había adquirido el nivel de experto en diez campos diferentes (así de buenazo es Sasuke, jiji), pero esos campos siempre cambiaban. Como las nueves que flotaba sobre su cabeza. Justo como a el le gustaba (y no le esta copiando su hobby a Shikamaru).

Al otro lado de la cubierta del barco, vestidos de manera informal, Naruto y Sai discutían sobre quien había recibido la carta más deprimente en el correo semanal.

Él no había recibido ninguna carta, nada más que facturas. Eso si que era deprimente.

Sasuke cerro los ojos y dejo que la conversación de distrajera. Conocía a Naruto desde hacia ocho años y a Sai desde hace mas o menos seis. Las voces le eran tan familiares como su propia respiración.

A veces sentía un cosquilleo al pensar que, de su equipo de siete hombres, al que mas apegado estaba era Naruto, después de al propio Sasuke, era Sai

Naruto y Sai. El chico rebelde y de origen humilde y el chico que no sabia demostrar sus sentimientos. Los dos soldados, los dos mejores que el resto del equipo. Y claro, eran conscientes de que no había prejuicios en el escuadrón de unidades especiales.

A lo largo y ancho de la bahía, el agua azul del mar brillaba y se mecía bajo la luz del sol. Sasuke respiro profundamente llenándose de aire fresco y salado los pulmones.

-Oh, Dios- dijo Naruto al pasar a la segunda página de su carta.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sasuke

-Shino va a casarse- contesto Naruto pasándose los dedos por el cabello rubio, aclarado por el sol-. Con Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata había sido la novia de Naruto en el instituto. Era la única mujer de la que Naruto había hablado, la única lo suficientemente especial como para mencionarla.

Sasuke intercambio una mirada con Sai.

-Hinata Hyuga, ¿eh?- dijo Sasuke.

-Eso es- asintió Naruto tratando de no expresar nada en su rostro-. Shino va a casarse con ella. El próximo julio. Quiere que sea su padrino.

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja.

-Tú ganas-dijo Sai-. Tu correo ha sido mucho más deprimente que el mío.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y se sintió agradecido por no tener relación con ninguna mujer. Claro, había tenido novias, pero nunca había conocido a nadie de quien no pudiera alejarse.

No era que no le gustasen las mujeres, por supuesto que le gustaban. Y las mujeres con las que salía solían ser inteligentes y divertidas, y tan dispuesta como él a no crear ataduras. Normalmente veía a su chica del momento durante los ocasionales permisos de los fines de semana y, a veces, por las noches, cuando estaba en la ciudad.

Pero nunca, jamás, le había dado a una mujer un beso de las buenas noches, o de bueno días, y después se había ido a la base y fantasear con ella del modo en que Suigetsu y Neji había fantaseado con aquellas universitarias que había conocido en una ciudad de Konoha. Ni del modo en que Shikamaru había suspirado por aquella meteoróloga que había conocido hace poco. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Temari. Shikamaru había adoptado una mirada de borrego a medio morir cada vez que oia su nombre.

La verdad es que Sasuke había sido afortunado y nunca se había enamorado. Y esperaba que la suerte lo acompañara. Vivía perfectamente sin tener que pasar por esa experiencia en particular.

Sasuke quito la tapa de la nevera con un pie y busco en el agua con hielo hasta sacar una cerveza. Entonces se quedo de piedra.

Se levanto y escudriño el horizonte atentamente.

Entonces volvió a escucharlo.

El sonido de un helicóptero a lo lejos. Entorno los ojos mirando hacia la costa de Konoha, de donde procedía el sonido.

Sai y Naruto se pusieron de pie sin decir nada y se colocaron a su lado. Sai le entrego los binoculares que llevaban guardados en uno de los armarios.

Enseguida diviso el helicóptero, que no era mas que un punto negro en el horizonte, pero que se iba haciendo mas grande a cada segundo que pasaba. Indiscutiblemente se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Chicos, ¿lleváis vuestros buscas?- pregunto Sasuke rompiendo el silencio. El se había quitado el suyo después de haber quedado empapado con el agua del mar.

-Si- dijo Sai mirando el busca que llevaba colgado a su cinturón- Pero no hay nada.

-El mío tampoco ha saltado, Sasuke-dijo Naruto.

Por los binoculares pudo ver que se trataba de uno de los helicópteros del ejército. Uno de los más veloces. Su velocidad era de doscientos setenta kilómetros por hora. Se acercaba directamente a ellos y con mucha prisa.

-¿Alguno de ustedes esta metido en un lío que yo no sepa?-pregunto Sasuke.

-No- contesto Sai

-Negativo- dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke- ¿Y tu teniente?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza sin dejar de observar el helicóptero por los binoculares.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Sai- ¿Qué tipo de urgencia será que no pueden buscarnos por busca para que regresemos al puerto?

-Una emergencia importante- dijo Sasuke

-No creo que sea la tercer Guerra Mundial- contesto Naruto, olvidando temporalmente sus problemas con Hinata. Tuvo que levantar la voz para que lo oyeran a causa del ruido del helicóptero.- Si fuese así, no creo que malgastaran un helicóptero para tres miserables soldados.

El helicóptero dio varias vueltas y finalmente se detuvo sobre ellos. El sonido de las hélices eran ensordecedores, y la fuerza del viento hacia que el pequeño barco se zarandeara de un lado a otro. Los tres soldados se agarraron de la barandilla para no perder el equilibrio.

Entonces lanzaron una escalera desde la puerta abierta de la cabina del helicóptero. La escalera también se movía de un lado a otro por el viento, y golpeo a Naruto en el pecho.

-Teniente Sasuke Uchiha- anuncio una voz distorsionada por un altavoz- Su permiso ah terminado.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Sakura Haruno entro en su suite y apoyo la espalda en la puerta tras cerrarla.

Eran solo las nueve en punto, pronto para los horarios de la vida diplomática. De hecho si las cosas hubieran salido de acuerdo con lo planeado aquel día, aun seguiría en la recepción para el príncipe Satoshi en la embajada de la Niebla. Pero claro esta, las cosas no habían salido según lo planeado, comenzando con el intento de asesinato en el aeropuerto.

Había recibido una llamada del presidente de Konoha, agradeciéndole oficialmente haberle salvado la vida al príncipe. Ella no esperaba aquello. Una pena. Si hubiese esperado recibir una llamada del tal persona, probablemente habría estado preparada para pedirle ayuda para averiguar las hazañas personales de aquel teniente misterioso que tanto se parecía al príncipe de la Niebla.

Ninguna de las personas con las que había hablado habia sido capaz de ayudarla a localizar las carpetas que estaba buscando. El departamento de Defensa la había mandado a la Armada. Los representantes de la Armada le había dicho que los archivos de los ANBUS estaba en la División de Operaciones Especiales. La mujer que la había atendido ahí se había mostrado tan secretista y poco servicial. Ni siquiera le había podido confirmar que Sasuke Uchiha existiera, por no hablar de que si el expediente de ese hombre estaba o no es las oficinas de Operaciones Especiales.

Frustrada, Sakura había regresado al senador Iruka con la esperanza de que este pudiera utilizar su influencia para conseguir un fax con el expediente de Uchiha. Pero el senador le había dicho que por razones de seguridad, los expedientes de los soldados de la armada nunca se enviaban por fax. Ya había sido todo un logro conseguir una foto del teniente por esa vía. Si Iruka quería ver el archivo personal de Sasuke Uchiha, tendría que hacer una petición formal por escrito. Tras recibir la petición, pasarían tres días para que pudieran censurar la información que él y la señorita Haruno no podían ver.

Tres días.

Sakura no quería conocer los secretos militares más oscuros del teniente Uchiha. Lo único que le interesaba saber era de donde provenía aquel hombre, en que parte del país se había criado. Quería saber su pasado familiar, su nivel de educación, su cociente intelectual y los resultados de las pruebas psicológicas y de personalidad realizadas por las fuerzas armadas.

Francamente, quería saber hasta que punto aquel soldado supondría un obstáculo para llevar a cabo el trabajo.

Hasta el momento, lo único que sabía era que parecía una versión más ruda y tosca de Satoshi Yamanaka, que sus hombros eran más anchos, que llevaba una ametralladora M60 como si fuera una barra de pan y que tenia una sonrisa agradable.

No tenia ni idea de cómo conseguiría engañar al público de Konoha para que pensaran que era el príncipe de la Niebla. Hasta que no conociese a ese hombre, ni siquiera podía imaginar cuanto iba a tener que trabajar para transformarlo. Seria mejor no tratar de pensar en ello.

Pero, si no pensaba en eso, acabaría pensando en la niña que había en el hospital de Saint Ana´s, una niña pequeña llamada Moegi que le había enviado una carta al príncipe hacia cinco meses, una carta que Sakura había rescatado del bote de basura de Satoshi. En la carta, Moegi, de apenas ocho años, le decía al príncipe que había oído que estaba planeando un viaje por Konoha. Le había preguntado si iba a estar en donde ella estaba, para que fuera a visitarla, puesto que ella no iba a ser capaz.

Sakura había acabado pidiendo al príncipe y recurriendo directamente al rey Inoichi para conseguir que se incluyera Saint Ana´s en la ruta oficial del viaje.

Pero todo el viaje habría de ser reestructurado y, probablemente, Saint Ana´s y la pequeña Moegi acabarían siendo olvidadas.

Sakura sonrió amargamente. No si ella podía evitarlo.

Se quito los zapatos con un suspiro.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Placar a un miembro de la realeza podía ser agotador, pensaba mientras sonreía. Tras el intento de asesinato, se había sentido con un torrente de adrenalina por el cuerpo durante unas siete horas. Después de eso, se había mantenido activa a base de café solo, fuerte y caliente.

En ese momento, lo que necesitaba era una ducha caliente y dormir dos horas seguidas.

Saco el camisón y la bata de la maleta que ni había tenido tiempo de deshacer y los echo sobre la cama de camino al baño. Cerró la puerta y abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras se quitaba el traje y la blusa. Mientras se quitaba las medias, vio un agujero en una de ellas y los tiro directamente a la basura. Había llevado dos a lo largo del día. Los primeros, las que había llevado en el aeropuerto habían quedado totalmente destrozados.

Sakura se lavo rápidamente sabiendo que, cada minuto en la ducha, era un minuto menos de sueño. Y, sabiendo que el teniente Sasuke Uchiha llegaría en cualquier momento a partir de media noche, iba a necesitar todo el descanso posible.

Aun así, no dejo de cantar mientras trataba de quitarse la tensión de los hombros con el agua. Cantar en la ducha era un hábito de su niñez. Tanto entonces como en la actualidad, esos eran de los pocos minutos que tenía para relajarse y no pensar. Comprobó la acústica del aquel baño en particular con una versión del ultimo éxito de su artista preferida.

Cerró el grifo sin dejar de cantar y se seco con la toalla.

Su bata estaba colgada de la parte de atrás de la puerta, así que se acerco para ponérsela y paro de cantar a media nota.

Había dejado la bata en la habitación, sobre la cama.

No la había colgado en la puerta.

-Efectivamente. No esta sola aquí- dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**Lamento no poderlos aun complacer con el Sasusaku, pero les prometo que en el próximo capitulo ya vendrá. Solo esperen un poco mas, esta vez no los defraudare.**

**Lamento no poner un feliz Naruhina pero si les soy sincera: lo odio. Se que me lincharían si pudieran pero tampoco me agrada Hinata. De todos modos esta historia no es un Naruhina, así que si quieren poner a trabajar su imaginación piensen que Naruto detuvo la boda o lo que quieran ya que yo no me centrare en eso. Ah y puse a Shino por que se me acabaron los personajes y aunque me hubiera gustado poner un Kibahina (ese si me gusta) como que Shino con Ino no quedaría, jeje.**

**Bueno, eso habría seguido pensando hasta ayer sobre el Naruhina, pero al ver el manga de hoy (si es k lo ven sabrán de lo que hablo) he cambiado todos mis pensamientos, creo k ahora si me gusta el Naruhina, no puedo decir k odio a Sakura pero estoy muy decepcionada de ella. **


	4. ACEPTAS O NO

**Le quiero pedir mil perdones por el retraso, pero en verdad no pude. Ya estoy en semanas finales de escuela y es cuando me dejan mas trabajos, espero me comprendan si aun estudian y si no pues ya lo saben. **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, trate de actualizar lo mas rápido posible. DISFRUTENLO.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que me hacen el día feliz por sus reviews.**

* * *

**¿Aceptas o no?**

A Sakura le dio un sobresalto el corazón y se apresuro hacia la puerta del baño para echar el cerrojo.

-Imagine que no sabias que estaba en tu habitación-continuo la voz mientras Sakura se ponía la bata de baño. –y que probablemente no te haría gracia salir del baño solo con una toalla o menos. Al menos, no con publico. Así que colgué la bata en la parte de atrás de la puerta.

Sakura se apretó la bata de baño con fuerza, respiro profundamente dándose valor y hablo tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto la voz. Era una voz profunda y grave con cierto acento de Konoha.-A mi me han traído aquí y me han dicho que espere, así que he esperado. He pasado de una costa a otra a toda velocidad como si fuera un paquete especial, solo que nadie me ha dicho quien ni por que me esta esperando. Ni siquiera sabia que veía para acá hasta el avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto. Y dado que me estoy quejando, también te diré que estoy cansado, tengo hambre y mis pantalones no han tenido tiempo de secarse en las ultimas 10 horas, cosa que me pone bastante nervioso. Vendería mi alma por meterme en esa ducha de la que tu acabas de salir. Por lo demás, estoy seguro que me alegro de conocerte.

-¿Teniente Uchiha? Pregunto Sakura.

-Atinaste- dijo la voz.-Nena, acabas de responder a tu pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sasuke.

Sakura abrió entonces la puerta del baño.

Lo primero que le llamo la atención de aquel hombre fue su tamaño. Era grande mas alto que el príncipe Satoshi. Su pelo oscuro es un poco mas corto que Satoshi. Y llevaba una barba de, al menos, dos días.

No se parecía al príncipe tanto como se había imaginado al ver la fotografía, pensó Sakura al observar su cara. Su nariz era ligeramente distinta. Y, si es que eso era posible, los pómulos de aquel soldado parecían más exóticos que los de Satoshi. Su barbilla era un poco más alargada que la del príncipe y sus parpados ocultaba ligeramente sus ojos negros azabaches como si estuviera tratando de esconder sus mas oscuros secretos ante ella.

Pero aquella diferencias eran mínimas. No las apreciaría nadie que no conociera al príncipe muy bien.

Desde luego no eran diferencias que fuesen a advertir los embajadores y diplomáticos con los que Satoshi debía reunirse.

-A juzgar por la etiqueta de tu maleta, tu tiene que ser Sakura Haruno, ¿Correcto?- dijo él.

La estaba observando del mismo modo que ella lo estaba observando a él. La intensidad de su mirada hacia que se sintiese desnuda cosa que, prácticamente era cierta por la bata de baño.

Claro que el tampoco había ganado ningún premio por la ropa que llevaba, Aparentemente, a la camiseta que llevaba le había arrancado las mangas sin ayuda de unas tijeras, los pantalones de permiso de la Armada habías sido cortados para convertirlos en pantalones cortos y, en los pies llevaba unas botas sin calcetines. Parecía como si no se hubiese duchado en varios días y, desde luego, olía del mismo modo.

-Por Dios- dijo Sakura al observar los pequeños detalles que había pasado por alto al principio. No llevaba cinturón en su lugar, llevaba una cuerda gruesa metida por las trabillas del pantalón y atado por un nudo en la parte delantera. Tenía tatuado un abanico en el bíceps derecho. Los dedos ennegrecidos de grasa y las uñas cortas y descuidadas, no tenían nada que ver con la manicure del príncipe Satoshi. Dios, si tenia que empezar enseñándole aquel hombre las normas básicas de higiene, era imposible que pudiera hacerse pasar por un príncipe al cano de tres días.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él frunciendo el seño.- ¿No soy lo que esperabas?

Sakura no podía negarlo. Había esperado que aquel teniente llegara vestido de uniforme, oliendo un poco mas a ser humano, y un poco menos a foca marina. Sintiéndose incapaz de hablar negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke observo en silencio a la chica, ella lo observaba también, con sus ojos grandes y esmeralda que resaltaban en su piel clara, le resultaba difícil definir el color de su pelo, pues, estaba húmedo. Lo llevaba suelto y le colgaba a ambos lados de la cara y del cuello.

Imagino que era ¿pelirrosa? Probablemente con el cabello lacio. Sin embargo, si realmente existía Dios, y fuese justo, esa chica tendría el pelo ondulado y soso, quizá del color café. No parecía justo que aquella mujer tuviese dinero, un buen trabajo y modales refinados, unos ojos esmeralda preciosos y el pelo rosa y lacio. Sin maquillaje, su cara parecía realmente joven. Sus rasgos eran delicados, casi frágiles. No era especialmente bella, al menos no de la manera habitual. Pero sus pómulos eran altos y resaltaban sus enormes ojos esmeraldas. Y sus labios tenían una forma exquisita junto con su nariz pequeña y elegante.

No, no era bella. Pero, de alguna manera que no podía describir, era increíblemente atractiva.

La bata de baño que llevaba le quedaba demasiado grande. Llamaba la atención sobre su esbelta figura, acentuando sus muñecas delgadas y sus tobillos.

Parecía mas como una niña jugando a disfrazarse con la ropa de su madre.

Era curioso. Teniendo en cuenta el corte y el estilo de los trajes sastre que había visto doblados en su maleta, Sasuke habría imaginado que Sakura Haruno seria… menos joven. El había esperado ver alguien de cuarenta y tantos años al menos, quizá mayor. Pero aquella chica no debía tener más de veinticinco. Por favor, allí de pie, recién salida de la ducha parecía de diecisiete.

-Tu tampoco eres lo que esperaba- dio Sasuke sentándose al borde de la cama-. Así que supongo que estamos empatados.

Sabia que estaba poniéndola nerviosa sentándose así. Sabía que la ponía nerviosa que se sentara en la cama sucio como estaba; nerviosa por que dejara su olor a pescado muerto por todas partes. Es mas, incluso a el lo ponía nervioso.

Y eso lo ponía furioso. Aquella chica era, de un modo u otro, responsable de que su permiso se avara antes de tiempo. De algún modo era responsable de manera en que lo habían arrastrado a lo largo del país sin darle tiempo a ducharse ni cambiarse de ropa. Y muy probablemente fuera su culpa que se encontrara en un hotel de cinco estrellas con aquel aspecto.

No le gustaba sentirse así. No le gustaba ver los prejuicios que mostraba en sus ojos aquella niña rica. No le gustaba que le recordaran que no encajaba en aquel mundo tan lujoso, un mundo lleno de dinero, clase y poder.

No es que quisiese encajar. No duraría más de unos pocos meses en un lugar como ese. Prefería su propio mundo, un mundo de la Armada, donde no juzgaban a un hombre por lo que tenia en la cartera, ni por lo que había costado su educación o ropa. En su mundo, se juzgaba por las acciones, por la perseverancia, por la lealtad y la resistencia que un hombre mostrara. En su mundo, un hombre que había llegado a ser miembro del escuadrón de operaciones especiales era tratado con respeto, sin importar el especto que tuviera. O como oliera.

Se echo hacia atrás sobre la inmensa cama, apoyándose con los codos.

-Quizá puedas darme alguna pista de lo que hago aquí, preciosa-dijo Sasuke- La verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad.

Los ojos de la niña rica se abrieron desmesuradamente y, por un momento, pareció que olvidaba demostrarse arrogante.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no te han dicho nada?

-Eso es justamente lo que estoy diciendo- contesto Sasuke incorporándose.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Se le estaba empezando a secar el cabello y, definitivamente, era lacio.

-Pero eso es imposible.

-Nada de imposible, cariño-dijo él-. Estoy en Konoha sin el resto de mi equipo y no se por que.

Sakura se dio la vuelta de golpe y entro en el salón de la suite. Sasuke la siguió mas lentamente, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y la observo mientras buscaba en su maletín.

-Se suponía que tenía que recibirte…-saco una libreta de color negro de su agenta y leyó-: El almirante Hatake.

El teniente se encogió de hombros y siguió mirándola. Era verdaderamente guapo. A pesar de la suciedad y de su expresión sombría, era, como el príncipe Satoshi, increíblemente guapo. Era extremadamente guapo bajo toda esa mugre si es que a ella le gustasen ese tipo de hombres rudos.

Cosa que, por supuesto, que no era verdad. Los tipos rudos y peligrosos nunca habían hecho que su corazón latiese con fuerza. Y, si su corazón latía fuertemente en ese momento, probablemente seria por el susto que le había dado hace unos minutos.

Claro que no, ella no eran de las que sentían atraídas por los bíceps de acero, ni la barba de dos días, ni los bronceados tropicales, ni las sonrisas perfectas. No, definitivamente no era de esas.

Y, si volvió a mirarlo, fue para comprobar que el teniente Sasuke Uchiha no iba a a pasar por un miembro de la realeza.

Al menos no aquel día.

Ni tampoco al siguiente. Pero, por el bien de Ino, por el bien de su propia carrera y por la pequeña Moegi, Sakura se aseguraría que, en esos dos días que quedaban, Sasuke se convirtiera en un príncipe.

Pero primero era lo primero. Y eso incluía vestirse, sobre todo dado que el teniente Uchiha no disimulaba a la hora de apreciar sus encantos cuando la miraba.

-Sírvete algo de beber- dijo Sakura, y Sasuke observo el mueble bar de la suite, situado al otro lado de la habitació un minuto mientras me visto. Tratare de explicarte por que estas aquí. El asintió.

Sakura paso frente a el sabiendo que seguía observándola cuando cerro la puerta del dormitorio tras ella.

El acento de ese hombre era atroz y era de Konoha por los cuatro costados. Pero, de acuerdo, con un poco de ingenio de su parte Sasuke no tendría que decir una sola palabra en público.

Su actitud, sin embargo, era otra historia. Satoshi se mantenía siempre erguido. El teniente Uchiha, en cambio, se relajaba constantemente. Y caminaba con esa pose relajada tan poco principesca. ¿Cómo diablos le iba a enseñar a caminar y sentarse correctamente, sobre todo por la postura tan rígida y singular que tomaba Satoshi?

Sakura se puso ropa interior limpia y otras medias que saco de su maleta. Su traje café oscuro estaba en la parte superior de la maleta, así que lo saco y se lo puso antes ponerse los zapatos. Un poco de maquillaje un breve cepillado de pelo y ya.

Pensó que Sasuke llevaría guantes para cubrirle las manos. Pensaba que si esa grasa de motor no lograba irse de sus manos se podría ocultar con los guantes. Nadie pensaría que era extraño.

El pelo de Sasuke era otra cuestión. Lo llevaba un poco más corto que Satoshi le llegaba hasta los hombros. Podrían conseguir una peluca. O extensiones. Sí, las extensiones eran mejor idea, dando por hecho que si Sasuke se quedara sentado durante el tiempo que se las pusieran.

Aquello iba a funcionar. Tenia que funcionar.

Tomo aire lentamente y abrió la puerta mientras se alisaba la chaqueta.

Al entrar en el salón se detuvo en seco.

El salón de su suite estaba lleno de gente.

El senador Iruka, tres diplomáticos de la Niebla, un hombre con uniforme militar cubierto de medallas y con una mascara que le cubría medio rostro, media docena de gentes se seguridad de la GNsDP, el príncipe Satoshi y todo su séquito estaban de pie observando a Sasuke Uchiha, que se había levantado de la cama y estaba de frente al sofá. La tensión en la habitación podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

El hombre de uniforme con mascara fue el que hablo.

-Me alegra ver que vas vestido para la ocasión- dijo con una carcajada.

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y dijo:

-Los tipos que me trajeron aquí olvidaron el baúl con mi ropa. Me alegra de verlo, Almirante.

Sasuke miro a su alrededor y su mirada se detuvo en la cara del príncipe Satoshi. Este lo miraba como si fuera una rata que se hubiera colado en el hotel desde la calle.

-Vaya-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el seño-. No me lo puedo creer. Pero si es mi gemelo malo.

Sakura se rio. No pudo evitarlo. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro y se tapo la boca con la mano. Pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello, nadie excepto Sasuke, que la miro sorprendido.

-¿No sabe con quien esta hablando, joven? Este es el príncipe de la Niebla-. Dijo el senador Iruka a Sasuke.

-Claro que se con quien estoy hablando- dijo Sasuke- Yo no olvido una cara y sobre todo cuando lo veo todos los días en el espejo. Mi equipo de la armada saco a este capullo de la Roca.- se giro hacia Satoshi. -Veo que actualmente te mantienes alejado de las zonas de guerra, ¿No, Sat?-

Todo el mundo en la habitación, salvo Sasuke y el almirante, se quedaron sin respiración. Sakura le sorprendió de que no le explotaran los oídos ante la súbita bajada de presión en el aire.

El príncipe se puso rojo de ira y le dijo a Sasuke:

-¿Cómo te atreves?

Sasuke pareció crecer al menos un metro. Dio un par de pasos hacia Satoshi y todo el mundo en la sala, excepto el almirante, se echo hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo me atrevo yo?, ¿Cómo te atreviste tú a ponerte en una situación en la que mis hombres tuvieron que arriesgar sus vidas para sacarte?- dijo Sasuke- Uno de ellos paso meses en cuidados intensivos por tu culpa. Te aseguro que puedes considerarte jodidamente afortunado. ¿Me oyes? Jodidamente afortunado de que no muriera.

La mirada de odio en sus ojos fue suficiente para hacer que el hombre más valiente temblara de miedo, parecía como si fueran de color rojo. Todos podían considerarse afortunados de que el amigo de Sasuke no hubiese muerto, pensaba Sakura. De lo contrario estarían presenciando un asesinato. Y, al contrario del intento de la mañana, Sasuke probablemente tuviese éxito.

Kami- dio Satoshi hablando en su idioma nativo para disimular que le temblaban las manos. Se giro hacia sus ayudantes y añadió-: Esta… esta criatura es mucho mas insolente de lo que yo recordaba. Obviamente no podemos sacarlo en público para que me sustituya. Avergonzaría a mi pueblo. Mándenlo de vuelta a la cueva de donde haya salido. No hay otra opción. Hay que cancelar el viaje.

Al otro lado de la habitación, uno de los secretarios del senador tradujo rápidamente las palabras de Satoshi, susurrándole al oído de Iruka.

El príncipe se dirigió a la puerta llevándose consigo las esperanzas del senador de conseguir un petróleo a bajo precio y los sueños de Ino de proporcionar seguridad económica a su país.

Pero Iruka se movió con rapidez y le corto la retirada a Satoshi antes de que llegase a la puerta.

-Alteza- dijo Iruka-, si hablaba en serio sobre conseguir el dinero para los pozos del petróleo…

-Es un monstruo- exclamo Satoshi de nuevo en su idioma. El secretario de Iruka lo tradujo al instante- Ni siquiera la señorita Haruno puede convertir a este monstruo en un príncipe.

A otro lado de la habitación, Sasuke observo como Sakura se apresuraba hacia el príncipe y el senador, y comenzaban a hablar en voz baja. Convertir un monstruo en príncipe, pensaba.

-Siempre has sabido como animar la fiesta, Sasuke- Sasuke se dio la vuelta y vio al almirante Kakashi Hatake dirigiéndole una sonrisa bajo las mascara. Sasuke saludo educadamente al hombre llevándose la mano a la frente y el familiar rostro del almirante esbozo una sonrisa.

-Déjate de formalismos- dijo -.¿Desde cuando saludas así? Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, dame la mano.

El pelo del almirante era de un extraño color gris, pero aparte de eso no era viejo además estaba en forma. ("Muy buena forma" O////O jejeje).

El apretón de Kakashi fue fuerte y firme, y palmeo el hombro a Sasuke.

-A pasado casi un año y no has cambiado en lo mas mínimo- dijo el almirante tras mirar a Sasuke de arriba abajo. Incluyendo tu ropa- añadió arrugando la nariz- ¿De que agujero has salido?

-Estaba de permiso- dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros- Estaba ayudando a Naruto a pescar atún y el cubo del cebo se me cayo encima. Los tipos que me trajeron no me dieron la oportunidad de pasar por mi apartamento para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

-Sí- dijo el almirante arrugando los ojos-. Teníamos un poco de prisa por traerte hasta aquí, por si no lo has notado.

-Lo he notado- dio Sasuke cruzándose de que he venido para hacerle algún tipo de favor a este- añadió señalando con la barbilla hacia el príncipe Satoshi, que seguía hablando con el senador Iruka y con Sakura.

-Algo me dice que no te hace gracia tener que hacerle favores a Satoshi Yamanaka-comento Hatake.

-Exacto- dijo Sasuke-, este capullo casi hizo que Shikamaru muriera. Estábamos huyendo de la Roca con un pelotón de soldados de la roca pisándonos los talones. A Shikamaru lo alcanzo un disparo y estuvo a punto de morir desangrado. Su rodilla quedo casi destrozada. Ahora va en silla de ruedas y esta tratando de salir adelante.

Kakashi se quedo de pie en silencio y dejo a Sasuke contar la historia.

-Habíamos llegado al punto base en la Roca cuando el señor príncipe se negó a subir al helicóptero. Al final tuvimos que meterlo a la fuerza. Solo nos retraso unos treinta segundos, pero fue suficiente para que nos alcanzaran los de la roca, y fue entonces cuando hirieron a Shikamaru. Resulta que su alteza real de la narices se negaba a subir al aparato por que no era lo suficientemente lujoso. Hizo que estuviéramos a punto de morir por que el interior del helicóptero de ataque no estaba pintado con los colores de la bandera de la Niebla. Así que puedes echarme la bronca Kakashi, pero te advierto que nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión sobre hacerle favores a esa rata.

-N estoy seguro de eso, Sasuke- Dijo Kakashi pasándose la mano por la cara.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-¿Has visto las noticias?-pregunto Kakashi

-¿Estas bromeando?

-Sólo preguntaba

- Kakashi, esta noche he estado en un helicóptero, en un avión y en un jeep. En ninguno de esos sitios dan las noticias-dijo Sasuke exasperado-maldita sea, ni siquiera he visto el periódico de las ultimas dieciocho horas.

-Esta mañana han intentado asesinar a Satoshi.

De pronto todo cobraba sentido y Sasuke asintió.

-Vaya-dijo-Y yo oliendo a cebo. Que apropiado.

-Siempre has tenido un lenguaje acido, Uchiha-dijo Kakashi riéndose.

-¿Y que pasa?-pregunto Sasuke-¿Dónde me va a tocar meterme? ¿En la Niebla? O, mejor aun, ¿volveremos a la Roca?

-Ya te has metido, Sasuke-dijo Kakashi apoyándose en el brazo del sofá- Aquí en Konoha, es donde te queremos ahora mismo, si es que te logro convencer.

Brevemente le explico a Sasuke el plan para que se hiciese pasar por el príncipe durante el resto del viaje. A menos hasta que los terroristas intentasen a intentar asesinarlo y fueran detenidos.

-Vamos a ver si lo he entendido-dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sofá-Me toca disfrazarme de Yamanaka, que equivalente a verme en espejo todo maquillado, ¿no? Y tengo que hacerlo para que Konoha tenga más petróleo, ¿verdad? Tienes que hacerlo mejor Hatake. Y no empieces a hablar de proteger al príncipe Sat, por que me importa un comino si vive lo suficiente para tomar su desayuno real mañana por la mañana.

Kakashi miro al otro lado de la habitación y Sasuke siguió su mirada. Sakura estaba asintiendo con seriedad. ¿Rosa? Su pelo se había secado y definitivamente era rosa. Por supuesto. Tenia que ser rosa, ¿a quien mas le quedaría un color de cabello rosa?, pues, a ella si.

-Supongo que trabajar con Sakura Haruno no será un incentivo- dijo Kakashi- La conocí hace unas semanas y es un encanto de chica. Tiene gran sentido del humor, aunque no hace falta saber eso para mirarla. Es muy guapa.

-No es mi tipo-dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza.

-La señora Hatake tampoco era mi tipo cuando la conocí- dijo Kakashi

-Lo siento Kakashi-dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie-Si es lo mejor que puedes hacer, me largo.

-Por favor-dijo Kakashi poniéndole una mano en el brazo- Te estoy pidiendo un favor personal. Hazlo por mi- el almirante miro al suelo y, cuando volvió a mirar a Sasuke, sus ojos negros parecían de acero-¿Recuerdas aquel coche bomba que alcanzo a un autobús de soldados de Konoha en la Hierba hace tres años?

Sasuke asintió en silencio. Si, claro que lo recordaba. El hermano menor de Kakashi, Obito, de veinticinco años, había sido uno de los muertos en aquella masacre organizada por una organización terrorista llamada Akatzuki.

-Gracias a mis contactos en Inteligencia, tengo indicios de que los asesinos que persiguen al principe Satoshi son los mismo terroristas que pusieron aquella bomba-dijo Kakashi con voz ligeramente temblorosa- Es Madara y su maldita Akatzuki otra vez. Quiero que los encuentren. Con tu ayuda. Puedo hacerlo. Sin ella…-negó con la cabeza desesperadamente.

Sasuke asintió y dijo:

-Aquí tienes un voluntario.

* * *

**Me preguntaba, ¿Quieren que les responda aquí sus reviews o en privado como lo he hecho?**

**Espero sus reviews para darme ánimos a continuar.**


	5. ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO

**Lamento los errores, pero de verdad que no fue mi culpa, no se si al subirlo se desacomodo todo. Pero no se preocupen ya lo arregle.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por todos sus reviews**

**+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+**

Eran casi las dos y media de la madrugada cuando Sakura abandono por fin la reunión de planificación.

Todos los hombres poderosos habían estado allí. El senador Iruka, cuya sonrisa de millón de dólares había desaparecido; Asuma Sarutobi, el embajador de la Niebla; el almirante Hatake, el militar al que Sakura había conocido hacia varias semanas en un acto oficial en la Cascada; Gai Maito, el agente de la GNdSP a cargo de la seguridad, y los cuatro secretarios del príncipe Satoshi.

Se había decidido que el príncipe seria trasladado del hotel a una casa segura vigilada por agentes de la GNdSP y por hombres del servicio secreto de la Niebla. Sasuke Uchiha simplemente se mudaría a la suite de Satoshi, en la novena planta y, de ese modo, no despertaría las sospechas del personal del hotel ni de los huéspedes; ni siquiera los empleados de más bajo nivel del príncipe, serian informados del cambio.

Tras convencer al príncipe para que le diera a Sakura Haruno la oportunidad de trabajar con Sasuke, Iruka había tomado el mando. Para alivio de todos, el príncipe se había marchado.

Sakura y los principales colaboradores de Satoshi estaban trabajando en la reconstrucción del viaje. La idea era organizar una agenda en la que Sasuke tuviese el menor contacto posible con diplomáticos que pudieran darse cuenta de que no era el verdadero príncipe. Y los agentes de la GNdSP trataron de programar las horas y los lugares para las apariciones en publico en los que fuese mas probable que atacaran los terroristas, pero sin poner la vida se Sasuke en mas peligro del necesario.

-¿Dónde esta Uchiha?- no paraba de preguntar el almirante Hatake- Debería estar aquí. Debería formar parte de este equipo de planificación.

-Con el debido respeto, Almirante-dijo finalmente Maito Gai, el jefe de la GNdSP- es mejor dejar a estrategia para los expertos.

Laughton era un hombre alto, de impecable vestimenta de un extraño color verde fuerte (a quien mas que no fuera el se le ocurriría ese color), sin un pelo fuera de su sitio y con unos ojos negros y fríos que ocultaban cualquier tipo de emoción en su rostro (imagínenselo así).

-En ese caso, señor Maito- dijo Hatake – Uchiha debería estar aquí. Y, si pusiera mas atención, puede que aprendiera una par de cosas de el.

-¿De un teniente de la armada?

-Sasuke Uchiha es un soldado de elite del escuadrón de operaciones especiales. Un ANBU.-dijo Kakashi.

Otra vez aquella palabra.

Pero Maito no parecía impresionado.

-Debería haber imaginado que todo iba demasiado bien-dijo con actitud de cansancio y se giro hacia Kakashi-

-Ese hombre va servir de cebo-dijo Kakashi- ¿Puede asegurarme que, en su lugar, no querría usted estar planeando las cosas?

-Si- contesto Maito- Se lo aseguro

-Tonterías-dijo Kakashi poniéndose de pie y chasqueando los dedos a uno de sus ayudantes- Trae a Sasuke Uchiha aquí- ordeno.

-Sí, señor- dijo el hombre e hizo un saludo antes de desaparecer.

-No puede pasar por encima de mi- dijo Maito .Soy de la GNdSP

-Confié en mi-dijo Kakashi volviendo a sentarse-¿Ve estas medallas en mi uniforme? No son solo botones. Significa que, cuando yo digo pare, usted se para. Y, si la orden no ha quedado clara, estaré encanto de llamar a Tsunade para que se lo explique.

Sakura se mordió las mejillas por dentro para evitar sonreír. Con Tsunade se refería a la presidenta de Konoha- La mirada que puso Maito Gai no fue la mas alegre del mundo.

El ayudante del almirante regreso y se puso de pie detrás de la silla de Kakashi. Kakashi levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y asintió con la cabeza para darle permiso de hablar.

-El teniente Uchiha no puede asistir a esta reunión, señor- dijo el ayudante-Le están poniendo algo en el pelo, señor. Creo.

-Gracias-dijo Kakashi poniéndose de pie- En ese caso, sugiero que lo dejemos para mañana por la mañana cuando este disponible el teniente Uchiha.

-Pero…

El almirante le dirigió a Maito una única mirada.

-No me obligue a hacer esa llamada-dijo. Puede que lo haya dicho amigablemente, pero mi sugerencia de dejarlo para mañana es una orden- se incorporo y dijo- Voy a darle un consejo, Maito, algo que la mayoría de lo chicos aprenden el primer día de entrenamiento. Cuando un oficial da una orden, la respuesta correcta es: Sí, señor. Ahora mismo, señor.

Miro a su alrededor y guiño un ojo a Sakura antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Ella recogió sus papeles y su maletín y lo siguió. Lo alcanzo en el pasillo.

-Perdone, almirante- dijo No he tenido tiempo de hacer ninguna averiguación, no he tenido tiempo ni para pensar, y esperaba que usted pudiera darme alguna pista. ¿Qué es exactamente un ANBU?

-Sasuke es un ANBU-dijo el almirante.

-Señor, no es eso a lo que me refería.

-Lo se. Quiere que le diga que un ANBU es el soldado más listo, más duro y más mortífero del ejército de Konoha. De acuerdo. Ahí lo tiene. Un ANBU es lo mejor de lo mejor, y está entrenado para actuar en una guerra no convencional. Deja que te ponga un ejemplo.

El teniente Uchiha se llevó a seis hombres a ciento cincuenta kilómetros mas allá de la líneas enemigas durante la primera noche de la operación _Tormenta del desierto _para rescatar a Satoshi Yamanaka, que fue demasiado estúpido para abandonar la Roca cuando le advirtieron que Konoha iba a atacar. Sasuke Uchiha y su pelotón parte de los ANBU, entraron sin ser detectados, entre las bombas que caían desde los aviones de Konoha y sacaron a Yamanaka y a tres de sus ayudantes sin que resultaran heridos.

El almirante Hatake sonrió al observar la cara perpleja de Sakura.

-Pero ¿Cómo diablos…?-pregunto ella.

-Con tonelada de coraje- contesto Kakashi- Y con mucho entrenamiento y habilidad. Sasuke Uchiha es un experto el explosivos, tanto en tierra como bajo el agua. Y sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre cerraduras y sistemas de seguridad. Es un mecánico de primera. Comprende a los motores casi de un modo espiritual. También es un excelente tirador con cualquier tipo de artillería que caiga en sus manos. Y esa, solo es la punta de iceberg, señorita. Si quiere que continúe, entonces será mejor que busquemos un sitio donde sentarnos y ponernos cómodos, por que nos llevara un rato.

Sakura trato por todos los medios de relacionar lo que acaba de escuchar con el hombre mugriento, desaseado y, al parecer, maleducado que había aparecido en la habitación del hotel.

-Entiendo- dijo finalmente.

-No, no lo entiende- contesto Kakashi con una sonrisa que suavizaba sus palabras- Pero lo entenderá. Lo mejor es ir a buscar a Sasuke. Y, cuando hable con usted, escúchelo de verdad. Pronto descubrirá lo que significa realmente ser un ANBU.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla portátil del peluquero mirando su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación del hotel.

Parecía… diferente.

El pelo oscuro que lo tenía más corto que el príncipe había crecido unos diez centímetros gracias a las extensiones que el estilista estaba acabando de ponerle.

Era extraño verse a si mismo con el pelo muy largo.

Sasuke se había dejado crecer el cabello un poco más en alguna ocasión, cuando había que participar en misiones de incognito. Pero le gustaba más un poco mas corto.

Pero ahora este pelo tan largo se le metía en los ojos y en la boca en los momentos más inoportunos.

Y hacia que se pareciese más a ese idiota de Satoshi Yamanaka.

Que era de lo que se trataba en ese momento.

Ya podían esperar sentados si esperaba que se pusiese esos trajes tan ridículos que se ponía Satoshi, trajes de raso con hombreras y ribetes dorados, ni todos esos anillos en los dedos. Aunque, en realidad se trataba de un trabajo, y, si querían que se vistiese como un idiota, iba a tener que vestirse como un idiota. Le gustase o no.

Sasuke se miro al espejo de aquella opulenta habitación de hotel. Aquel lugar le daba escalofríos. Tenía miedo de romper algo o tocar algo que no debería tocar. Y aquel nerviosismo lo enojaba. ¿Por qué iba a estar nervioso? ¿Por qué iba a sentirse intimidado? Solo era una habitación de hotel, por el amor de Dios. La única diferencia entre aquella habitación y las habitaciones de los moteles en lo que se alojaba cuando viajaba era que la televisión allí no estaba encadenada. En ese hotel había un teléfono en el baño y las toallas eran gruesas y el abundancia. Las alfombras estaba limpias y el papel de la pared no estaba manchado. Además, las cortinas se cerraban hasta el final y los muebles no estaban rotos y hacían juego los unos con los otros. Oh si, y el precio por una noche también era muy diferente.

Se recordó a si mismo que en ese lugar eran tan distinto de los que el solía frecuentar como la noche y el día.

Pero la verdad es que deseaba estar en un motel barato. Al menos allí podía tirarse en la cama y levantar los pies sin miedo a echar a perder la colcha.

Al menos ahí no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar.

Pero estaba atrapado ahí hasta que se produjera otro intento de asesinato o hasta que acabar el viaje del príncipe por Konoha, lo cual sucedería cinco semanas mas tarde.

Cinco semanas.

Cinco semanas sintiéndose fuera de lugar, teniendo miedo de tocar cualquier cosa.

-¡No toques eso!-recordaba decir aun su madre cuando de niño la acompañaba en sus viajes a la ciudad donde limpiaba casas diez veces mayor que su pequeño apartamento en donde vivían-. No lo toques, o tendrás que oír a tu padre cuando lleguemos a casa.

Solo que Sasuke no tenía padre. Tenía muchos padrastros y tíos, pero no un padre. Aun así, fuera quien fuera al que le tocara hacer el papel del "adorable" padre en cada momento, estaba siempre dispuesto a saltar a la mínima para darle una patada en el trasero a Sasuke.

Demonio, ¿Qué le pasaba? No había rememorado todos aquellos recuerdos felicesdesde hacia años.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y Sasuke se puso en tensión. Levantó la vista y giró la cabeza, haciendo que el estilista suspirara melodramáticamente.

Pero Sasuke había sido demasiado bien entrenado como para dejar que nadie entrara en la habitación sin antes él diera el visto bueno. No mientras él se pareciese cada vez más a un hombre que había sido el blanco terrorista aquella misma mañana.

Se trataba solo de la asesora de imagen, Sakura Haruno.

No suponía ninguna amenaza.

Sasuke giro la cabeza y volvió a mirar al espejo, esperando sentir el alivio, la desaparición de tensión que se juntaba en sus hombros.

Pero no sucedió así. En vez de relajarse, fue como si todos sus sentidos se pusieran alerta. Como si se hubiese despertado de un golpe. Como si estuviera a punto de entrar en combate. Los colores de la pared le parecían más claros. Los sonidos del estilista detrás de él parecían más fuertes. Y su sentido del olfato se agudizo hasta el punto de llegar a captar la fragancia del perfume de Sakura desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Madre mía- dio con su acento-. Esta… increíble.

-Bueno, gracias, cariño. Tú tampoco estás mal.

Ella se movió hasta un punto en el que Sasuke podía verla detrás de él en el espejo y sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente.

Ojos verdes. Eso si que eran ojos verdes. De un esmeralda hermoso.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla y se dio cuenta de que el torrente de atracción que había recorrido su cuerpo también había pasado por el de ella. Parecía tan sorprendida como él. Sorprendida, sin duda, de que un hombre como el pudiera llamar su atención.

Salvo que él ya no parecía él. Parecía al príncipe Satoshi.

Tenia sentido.

-Veo que por fin has tenido la oportunidad de darte una ducha-dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos-. ¿Han llevado tu ropa a la lavandería?

-Eso creo-dijo él- Cuando he salido del baño ya no estaba. Encontré este albornoz. Te agradecería que le dijeras al almirante Hatake que me enviara un uniforme por la mañana. Y quizá unos calcetines y unos calzoncillos.

Sakura sintió como se le encendían las mejillas. Pero ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuando oír hablar de ropa interior masculina hacia que su cara se pusiera roja como la grana?

O quizá no fuera la mención de la ropa interior lo que hacia que se sonrojase. Quizá fuese la idea de que aquel hombre carismático, alto, guapo y peligroso estuviera sentado allí, sin nada bajo el albornoz.

A juzgar por el brillo en los ojos negros azabache de Sasuke, quedo claro que el podía leerle el pensamiento.

-No es necesario- dijo ella tratando de sonar fría y calmada-, Alteza. De aquí vamos a su suite. Enseguida llegara el sastre. Le proporcionara toda la ropa que necesite durante las próximas semanas.

-Eh, eh, eh-dijo Sasuke- Rebobina, ¿Quieres?

-Un sastre- repitió Sakura- Nos reuniremos con él en breve. Se que es tarde, pero si no nos ponemos ya con esto…

-No, no- dijo Sasuke- Antes de eso. ¿Acabas de llamarme alteza?

-Yo ya he terminado- dijo el peluquero. Inmediatamente explico una serie de cosas que Sasuke podía y no podía hacer con las extensiones de pelo- Nadar, si. Ducharse, si. Pasarse un peine por el pelo, no. Tiene que tener cuidado y peinarse solo por encima y por debajo de los añadidos- se giro hacia Sakura- Ya tiene mi tarjeta por si vuelve a necesitarme.

-Busque al señor Maito al salir- dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke se ponía de pie y ayudaba al hombre a recoger su silla plegable- Él se encargara de sus honorarios.

Espero a que el peluquero hubiera cerrado la puerta de la habitación tras él y entonces se giro hacia Sasuke.

-Alteza- dijo de nuevo- y Excelencia. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello. Así es como se dirigirán a ti.

-¿Incluso tú?- pregunto Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. Era como si le diera miedo tocar cualquier cosa. Pero eso era ridículo. Por la poca información que Sakura había obtenido de Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha no le tenía miedo a nada.

Atravesó la habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la ventana antes de contestar.

-Si, incluso yo. Si pretendemos salir airosos de esta locura- añadió mientras le hacia gestos Sasuke para que se sentara frente a ella.

-Tienes razón- dio Sasuke mientras se sentaba-Tienes toda la razón. Tendremos que apegarnos al plan o, si no, los asesinos verán que algo va mal. Es solo que, después de años de eh, tú o tú, tío, pues… alteza es un poco desconcertante.

Sakura arqueo las cejas ligeramente. Tenia sentido que estuviese sorprendida. Probablemente pensara que no conocía palabras de más de cuatro sílabas.

¿Qué era lo que había en ella? No era guapa, pero… al mismo tiempo, lo era. Su pelo era maravilloso, con el lacio que a él le encantaba pasar los dedos. Observo su cara, se delicada nariz, sus labios perfectos. Y aquellos ojos…

Bajo la mirada mas aun, hasta la chaqueta azul oscura que cubría sus hombros y llegaba hasta su esbelta cintura. Llevaba una falda a juego que terminaba pocos centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Pero, a la vez, parecía apropiada. Sus piernas educadamente cruzadas eran algo fuera de lo normal. Ni siquiera los zapatos sin tacón que llevaba puestos podían disimular el hecho de que tenía unas piernas largas y sexys, el tipo de piernas con las que un hombre soñaría. Al menos él.

Sasuke sabía que Sakura era consiente de que la estaba estudiando. Pero se había dado la vuelta fingiendo buscar algo en su maletín, ignorando adrede la atracción que él sabia era mutua.

Entonces sonó el teléfono, un sonido que interrumpió la tranquilidad que ahí se respiraba.

-Discúlpame un minuto- dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie para atravesar la habitación y contestar- ¿Si?- dijo al descolgar mirando a Sasuke. Mientras lo observaba, él hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Menos mal, se dio Sakura. No podría seguir desnudándola mentalmente con los ojos cerrados. Y con los ojos cerrados ella no tenia que por que tener miedo de que, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo ante el descarado interés de Sasuke, pudiera notarse. Se ese hombre pensaba que podía hacer que se le acelerase el corazón con solo una mirada seria mejor que lo pensase mejor. Ella ya tenia bastantes cosas de las que preocuparse sin tener que lidiar con las tácticas de conquista de un ANBU.

-Ha llegado el sastre- le dio por teléfono uno de los ayudantes de Satoshi-. ¿Puedo preguntar cuanto tiempo tardaran?

-Subiremos enseguida- dijo Sakura-. Por favor, haga que tengan un café preparado y algo de comer, galletas. De chocolate, -el teniente Sasuke Uchiha parecía ser de los que le gustaban las galletas de chocolate. A todos les vendría ver algo de azúcar para mantenerse despiertos.

Colgó el teléfono y atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a Sasuke. Seguía teniendo la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Se había dejado caer en la silla como si n tuviera huesos en el cuerpo.

Estaba total y profundamente dormido.

Sakura se sentó frente a él y se echo hacia delante observando su cara. Se había afeitado y había conseguido quitarse la grasa con la ducha, y hasta sus manos estaban limpias. Su pelo estaba limpio también, y con las extensiones bastante largas. A los ojos de cualquier persona, habría podido pasar como el príncipe Satoshi, pero Sakura conocía la diferencia.

Satoshi nunca había sido, ni seria, tan guapo.

Había algo en la belleza de Uchiha, una definición, una franqueza, que Satoshi no poseía. Había algo extraño en Sasuke. Parecía lleno de vida, como si viviese cada momento al máximo. Sakura no había conocido alguien así en toda su vida.

Imaginar llevar un pelotón de siete hombres más allá de las líneas enemigas, pensó ella. Imagina tener el coraje y la seguridad de arriesgar no solo tu vida, si no la de seis hombres mas. E imagina lo que seria disfrutar el peligro

Sakura pensó en los hombres que conocía, los hombres con los que estaba acostumbrada a trabajar. Al final acababan siendo… cautelosos. No era que no corrieran riesgos, porque a veces lo corrían. Pero los riesgos que corrían eran financieros o psicológicos, nunca físicos. Ninguno de ellos se pondría en peligro físico jamás. Cortarse con un papel seria los peor que podría suceder.

La mayoría de los hombres parecía más suaves, menos imponentes cuando dormían, pero no Sasuke. Puede que su cuerpo estuviese relajado pero su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus labios apretados. Y bajo sus parpados, sus ojos se movían de un lado para otro en la fase REM.

Dormía con ferocidad, casi como si esos cinco minutos de descanso fuesen lo único que podría conseguir durante los próximos días.

Era extraño. Muy extraño. Y fue aun más extraño cuando Sakura suspiro.

No fue un suspiro particularmente largo, si no uno corto, y ni siquiera muy alto.

Aun así, Sasuke abrió los ojos y se incorporo. De pronto parecía alerta, sin una sola señal de cansancio en su rostro.

Dio un sorbo de una lata de soda que había junto a la mesilla y miro a Sakura fijamente, como si hacia pocos segundos no hubiera dormido.

-¿Hora de irnos con el sastre?-pregunto

¿Como haces eso?- pregunto ella fascinada- Despertaste tan deprisa, quiero decir.

Sasuke parpadeo y luego sonrió, claramente sorprendido por su interés. Su sonrisa era genuina e iluminaba sus ojos.

Dios, era mucho más atractivo cuando sonreía de aquel modo. Sakura se encontró a si misma devolviéndole la sonrisa, hipnotizada por la calidez de sus ojos.

-Entrenamiento- dijo él echándose hacia atrás en a silla- Los ANBUS tomamos clases para estudiar los patrones de sueño. Aprendemos a echar pequeños sueñecitos cada vez que podemos.

-¿De verdad?- Sasuke podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y la risa formándose en la comisura de sus labios. Su expresión natural era sonriente. Pero probablemente se había enseñado a si misma a poner ese rostro serio de negocios-. ¿Clases para aprender a dormir y despertarse?- pregunto dejando escapara una risita.

¿Se estaba riendo de él o con él? La verdad, no podría decirlo, y sintió como su propia sonrisa desapareciera. ¿Qué tendría aquella chica que le parecía tan intimidante? Con cualquier otra mujer habría asumido que el chiste era compartido y se habría sentido contento de hacerla sonreír. Pero con ésa…

Había atracción en sus ojos, de acuerdo. Una atracción genuina y animal. Lo veía allí cada vez que ella lo miraba. Pero también había desconfianza. Quizá incluso miedo. No quería sentirse atraída por él.

Probablemente pensara que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Era un soldado del escuadrón de operaciones especiales de la Armada. No había nadie mejor que él. Si Sakura quería hacer caso omiso a la llama que estaba preparada para encenderse entre ellos, que así fuera.

Ella se lo perdía.

Él encontraría muchas mujeres que lo distrajesen durante el transcurso de aquella sencilla operación, y…

Con un leve roce de la seda, Sakura se cruzo de piernas y Sasuke tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

Ella se lo perdía. Ella era la que se lo perdía. Excepto que todas las células de su cuerpo decían que era él el que saldría perdiendo.

De acuerdo, la seduciría. La impresionaría con vino, no, champan del caro, y esperaría a que el ardor que veía sus ojos escapase a su control. Seria así de fácil. Y entonces… No era difícil imaginarse sus mano enredadas en su pelo, deslizándose bajo la blusa, acariciándole los pechos. Podía imaginar una de esas piernas largas y sexys enredada en una de las suyas mientras ella presionaba su cuerpo contra él, buscando con sus dedo la hebilla del cinturón mientras él exploraba esa boca con la lengua y…

Sí, puede que fuese así de fácil.

Pero también podía no serlo.

No tenía razón alguna para pensar que una mujer como esa fuese a querer tener algo que ver con él. A juzgar por como vestía y como actuaba, Sasuke estaba seguro de que no querría tener nada serio con un tipo como él.

Sakura Haruno, era la típica mujer que podría ser descendiente del Emperador Ojin (¿Qué?, no se me ocurrió nadie mejor), Y Sasuke, Sasuke ni siquiera sabia quien era su padre. Menudo tema de conversación para la cena. Uchiha… es un apellido japonés, ¿verdad? ¿De donde era tu padre exactamente?

Bueno, ehh, no lo se, Saku Se preguntaba si alguien alguna vez la habría llamado Saku, probablemente no. Mi madre dice que era un marinero que paro en el puerto durante un día o dos. Uchiha es el apellido de ella. Pero nadie sabe de donde proviene. No me extraña que mi madre bebiera tanto como bebía

Si, un tema de conversación apasionante.

Pero no estaba hablando de matrimonio. No estaba hablando más que saciar la sed que sentía cada vez que miraba a Sakura a los ojos. Estaba hablando de una noche, quizá de dos, de tres o de cuatro, dependiendo de cuanto durase la operación. Estaba hablando de algo a corto plazo algo en lo que no hacia falta conversar.

Era cierto, no tenía mucha experiencia con señoritas de clase alta, pero, por otra parte, el poder y el dinero estaban en la superficie. Si quitaba todas las capas externas, Sakura Haruno era una mujer. Y Sasuke conocía a las mujeres. Sabia lo que les gustaba, como llamar su atención, como hacer que sonrieran.

Normalmente las mujeres se acercaban a él. Hacia mucho que no perseguía a una.

Podría ser divertido.

-Nos han enseñado a entra al instante a la fase REM- dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Es útil en situaciones de combate, o en una misión de incognito, donde solo puede que haya breves periodos de tiempo en los que sea seguro descansar. Esa capacidad le ha salvado la vida a un soldado en más de una ocasión.

-¿Y que más cosas aprenden a hacer?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Lo que sea, nena- dijo Sasuke –Cualquier cosa que digas podemos hacerlo.

-Mi nombre- declaro ella con su frío acento sentándose en la silla y mirándolo fijamente- es Sakura Haruno. No cariño, ni nena. Sakura Haruno. Por favor, abstente de usar términos cariñosos, me molestan.

Estaba intentando parecer fría como sonaban sus palabras, pero Sasuke veía calor cuando la miraba a los ojos. Estaba tratando de ocultarlo, pero estaba allí. De pronto él supo que, cuando hicieran el amor, iba a ser una experiencia casi religiosa. No si hacían el amor, sino cuando. Por que iba a ocurrir.

-Pues será un habito que será difícil de dejar- dijo él.

Sakura se puso de pie, maletín en mano.

-Estoy segura de que habrá mucho hábitos que supondrán un desafío- dijo ella- Así que sugiero no hagamos esperar al sastre durante mas tiempo. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer antes de poder irnos dormir.

Pero Sasuke no se movió.

-¿Y como se supone que debo llamarte?- pregunto-. ¿Saku?

Sakura lo miro y descubrió un brillo de incredulidad en su cara. Sasuke sabia que llamarla Saku no seria apropiado. Estaba sonriendo y ella se sintió atrapada en la blancura de sus dientes.

-Creo que con señorita Haruno bastara, gracias- dijo ella-. Así es como me llama el príncipe.

-Ya entiendo- murmuro Sasuke, claramente sorprendido

-¿Qué tal si…?- sugirió ella.

-Ah, si, por favor- dijo Sasuke con excesivo entusiasmo, pero luego trato de parecer decepcionado- Oh… ¿te refieres a ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?. Creí que querías decir...-pero solo estaba fingiendo que lo había malinterpretado. No pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza exasperada y dijo:

-Dos días. Tenemos dos días para obrar un milagro y esta perdiendo el tiempo con humo infantil.

Sasuke se puso de pie estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Sus pies y piernas estaban desnudos bajo el albornoz. Al igual que el resto del cuerpo, pero Sakura estaba decidida a no pensar en eso.

-Pensé que iba a llamarme alteza.

-Dos días, alteza.- repitió Sakura.

-Dos días es tiempo de sobra, Saku – dijo él- Y he decidido que si, soy el príncipe, puedo llamarte como se me de la gana, y quiero llamarte Saku.

-De ninguna manera.

-¿Por qué diablo no? Soy el príncipe- dijo Sasuke- Tu eliges: Saku o cariño. No me importa.

-Dios, eres casi tan incorregible como Satoshi- dijo Sakura.

Dios- repitió Sasuke. Sí, puedes llamarme así. Aunque prefiero Dios todopoderoso. Oye, dado que puedo hacer decretos reales, ¿Por qué no les das el día libre a los siervos?

Se estaba riendo de ella. Estaba tomándole el pelo y disfrutando de verla sufrir.

-¿Sabes? Esto va a ser como unas vacaciones mi, Sak- añadió él- Dos días para prepararme es pan comido.

Sakura se rio con incredulidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Dos días- dijo-Vas a tener que reaprender a caminar, a hablar, a levantarte, a sentarte y a comer. Por no hablar de memorizar los nombres y las caras de los secretarios, los embajadores y los representantes de gobierno con los que el príncipe tiene relación. Y no olvides las normas del protocolo que tendrás que aprender, todas las costumbres y tradiciones de la Niebla.

Sasuke se estiro de brazos y encogió los hombros.

-¿Qué dificultad puede tener eso? Dame una cinta de video de Satoshi y media hora, y veras que soy el mismo tipo- dijo él-. He tenido misiones en las que tenia menos tiempo para prepararme. Dos días, cuarenta y ocho horas, es un lujo, cariño.

¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Sakura estaba tan estresada por la fecha límite que apenas podía respirar.

-Menos de cuarenta y ocho horas- le dijo fríamente-. Tendrás que dormir parte de ese tiempo.

-¿Dormir?- sonrió Sasuke-. Acabo de hacerlo.

**+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º**

**Tengo una mala noticia: dejare de escribir por un tiempo ya que la escuela no me ha dado tiempo. Espero me comprendan y tratare de darme tiempo para seguir subiendo capítulos.**


End file.
